Television apparatuses to which a high-capacity recording and reproducing device is connectable have been marketed. The television receiver can record broadcast programs on the recording and reproducing device over a plurality of channels for a plurality of days. When programs are recorded on the recording and reproducing device by the television apparatus over a plurality of channels for a plurality of days, a large number of programs are stored in the recording and reproducing device.
When a large number of programs are recorded on the recording and reproducing device, the user has difficulty in searching for the desired program to be viewed.
To overcome this inconvenience, apparatuses which classify programs based on genres by using program information have been suggested. This apparatus allows the user to select the method for displaying a program list from the menu. The program list may be called a program table. If the user instructs the television apparatus to display programs based on genres, a list of genres (sport, news, dramas, etc.,) is displayed. If the user specifies the desired genre, for example, sport, from the list of genres, a list of program names related to sport is displayed. The user can specify and view the desired program.
As described above, in television apparatuses (electronic apparatuses) which can record and reproduce a large number of programs, how easily the user can find the program to be reproduced and viewed from the large number of programs recorded on the recording device is an issue. The means or methods for allowing the user to easily detect the program to be viewed from a large number of programs recorded on the recording device are required to be further improved.